Shadow Revenge
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: This is an AU fanfiction. Its about Sollux getting possessed by a shadow beast and they have to figure out how to save him. I know Mituna speaks with mostly numbers but thats a bit hard for me. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I just wrote the fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 1

Forced Day Out

"5ollux, hey 5ollux." Miituna 2aiid pokiing me. "5ollux, 5ollux, 5ollux, 5ollux. Wake up."

Ii hiit hiim wiith a piillow and then Ii put a piillow over the 2iide of my head.

"Iit2 too early MT, just let me 2leep." Ii 2aiid yawniing.

"5ollux, 5ollux come on get up. Your friend is here this morning with Kankri."

"Kankrii ii2n't lecturiing KK ii2 he?"

"Nope, its funny but he wants to lecture you for making Karkat wait."

"Aw fuck...Fiine, Ii'm up ju2t get out of my room 2o Ii can get dre22ed."

"Okay."

A2 2oon a2 Miituna left the room Ii got up and got my clothe2 on yawniing. 2o much for codiing today. Ii went down2taiir2 2eeiing KK who a2 alway2, looked agriivated for waiitiing. Kankrii wa2 be2iide hiim. KK and Ii were goiing to 2ee FF and TZ for coffee thii2 morniing, how Ii 2lept iin wa2 a my2tery.

"Hey KK, ready to meet the giirl2 for coffee?" Ii a2ked to avoiid Kankrii'2 lecture.

"Its about fucking time you got up Captor, lets go." he said annoyed.

KK and Ii ran fa2t to the coffee 2hop 2eeiing the giirl2 waiitiing there.

"Morniing FF, morniing TZ, 2orry we're late." Ii 2aiid.

")(ey Sollux." FF 2aiid 2miiliing.

"Hehehe, you two sure took your time." TZ 2aiid.

"Blame the sleepy headed fuckass." KK 2aiid.

"Watch iit KK or el2e your computer wiill go beep beep meow agaiin." Ii 2aiid.

"Fuck you Captor!" he yelled.

FF and TZ 2tarted laughing and we went iin2iide. Ii don't get what2 up wiith diifferent coffee flavor2 though, but Ii liike gettiing the honey flavored coffee. We alway2 have a great tiime and Ii notiiced Feferii look at her watch.

"Need to get 2omewhere FF?" Ii a2ked.

"Yea)(, Meenah is taking me to a movi-e of som-e sort." 2he 2aiid smiling.

"Hehehe, I hope you help her with her hair." TZ 2aiid giiggliing.

FF ju2t 2miiled and left, TZ looked up.

"Oh that reminds me, I have some scalemates to hang, hehehe. See you around you two." TZ 2aiid before leaviing.

KK 2tared at me a moment.

"Sollux what the fuck is up with you and liking Feferi?" he a2ked.

"Ii2 iit wrong?"

"You know it'll never happen because of that fucking fish Eridan."

"Meh, Ii'm not really worriied."

"Sollux, do even know what goes on when you aren't coding?"

"Not really KK, Ii don't u2ually bother."

"Sollux, get out of your fucking hive more often."

Ii looked confu2ed at KK and he 2tood up to leave. Ii 2tood up as well leaviing money on the table. We walked out when Gamzee takled KK.

"What the fuck Gamzee!?" KK 2aiid.

"Hey best friend." Gamzee said.

"Gamzee get off me!" KK 2houted.

"Hey Gamzee." Ii 2aiid.

"Hey Sollux, I hope you don't motherfuckin mind that Kurloz is hanging with Mituna today." Gamzee 2aiid to me 2miiliing.

"Iit2 fiine." Ii 2aiid. "Ii'm heading home, 2ee you later KK."

"See you Sollux, now get off me Gamzee." KK 2aiid to hiim a2 Ii walked away.

A2 Ii wa2 walkiing home Vrii2ka ran iinto me deliberately. She was just laughing a2 2he ran from Aranea who wa2 cu22iing her out. Ii thought iit wa2 halariiou2 and Aranea helped me up apologiiziing for Vrii2ka'2 behaviior and then cha2ed after her agaiin. Ii walked pa2t the park and Ii looked up 2eeiing Eriidan and Cro. Gog, Ii really am not iin the mood to talk to them and yet here they come to bother me.

"Wwell, hello Sol." Eriidan 2aiid iin a mockiing tone.

"What the fuck do you want Eriidan?" Ii a2ked.

"Payback, Fef wwon't evven hang out wwith me anymore because she is too busy wwith you." he 2aiid pulliing out hii2 wand.

Ii yawned and 2tarted walkiing away only for energy from Eriidan2 wand ziipped pa2t my head. Ii froze 2liightly and turned around.

"Not iin the mood Eriidan." Ii 2aiid annoyed.

"Tough Sol, I wwon't miss this time." he 2aiid aiimiing hii2 wand at me agaiin.

"Wvouldn't do that if I wvere you Eridan. Mituna wvould be looking for him as wvell as his friends." Cro 2aiid.

Ii took thii2 oppertuniity to walk away very fa2t only to feel 2omethiing hiit my 2houlder. Iit cau2ed me to fall over the raiil that wa2 2et up iin front of a 2teep hiill.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 2

Headache

Ii rolled down the 2teep hiill getting a couple 2mall 2crape2. 2iince Ii wa2 a 2mall dii2tance away from Eriidan, Ii ran before he could 2pot me. When Ii wa2 far enough away Ii deciided to call KK.

"Hello?"

"Hey KK, Ii need 2ome help."

"Where the fuck are you at Sollux? I can barely hear you."

Ii relii2ed Ii was goiing to have a hard tiime wiith telliing KK my locatiion, 2o Ii 2ent hiim a text instead. I hope he read the text becau2e now Ii wa2 of of 2ignal range.

"Fuck thii2." Ii 2aiid.

Ii turned around and 2tarted to headiing back to the park when an odd 2ound 2tarted up behiind me. Ii turned around seeing something and 2tarted runniing only to black out for a 2econd. Ii woke up on the ground wiith KK and Gamzee 2tariing at me, Miituna and Kankrii 2tared at me a2 well. All Ii could wonder wa2 how Ii had gotten there.

"Sollux! What the hell happened to your shoulder?" KK 2aiid.

"Yeah, what motherfucker injured you?" Gamzee a2ked.

"This is a trigger warning for violence." Kankrii 2aiid as he tried wrapping up my 2houlder.

"You look like a me55 5ollux." Mituna 2aiid.

"Don't talk 2o loud, Ii feel a biit dii2oriianted." Ii 2aiid putting my hand to my head.

KK helped me 2tand up 2lowly and took me to my hiive. Ii groaned goiing up the 2taiir2 to my room. Ii deciided to just go to bed tiill FF contacted me.

"cuttlefishCuller began trolling twinArmageddons"

CC: )(ey Sollux.

TA: Hii FF, Ii really don't feel liike talkiing riight now.

CC: 38( W)(at's wrong?

TA: Ii had a rough day.

CC: Want to talk about?

TA: Ii'd rather not but okay. Eriidan attacked me at the park a2 Ii wa2 walkiing home.

CC: )(e s)(ouldn't have done t)(at.

TA: He cau2ed me to fall over the raiil at the park, 2omethiing cha2ed me but Ii do not remember what. Ii woke up on the gound in the park again.

CC: Somet)(ing is glubbing weird about that.

Ii put my hand to my head feeliing almo2t a 2harp paiin iin my head. Ii felt 2o angry at Eriidan all of a 2udden that Ii felt like Ii wanted to kiill hiim.

CC: Sollux, are you okay?

TA: Ii'm 2orry, Ii gotta lay down.

CC: Sollux?

"twinArmageddons ceased messaging cuttlefishCuller"

Ii 2tumbled over to my bed and colla2ped before Ii even got iin iit. Ii kept fadiing iin and out from tryiing to wake up. I 2aw KK, Miituna, Gamzee, and Kurloz lookiing worriied at me. Why wa2 everythiing goiing dark all of a 2udden? Ii don't know what happened but when Ii had woken up a biit later, Ii 2aw Kanaya.

"Ugh...where the fuck am Ii?" Ii a2ked my2elf.

"Kurloz Carried You To My Hive."

"Oh, hey Kanaya."

"Feferi Told me What Happened, Cro And Eridan Are Here To Appoligize." 2he 2aiid.

"He won't appoligize unless forced to." Ii 2aiid.

"Feferi Told Him She Wouldn't Talk To Him If He Didn't."

"That'll do iit...Okay, let2 get thii2 over wiith." Ii 2aiid.

Kanaya helped me up and Ii followed her to the room where Ii 2aw Feferii, Cro, Kurlox, KK, Gamzee, and that 2tupiid fii2h Eriidan. But for 2ome rea2on, Ii wanted to kiill Eriidan.

"He Finally Came Around." Kanaya 2aiid.

"Wwell, its about time." Eriidan 2aiid iin hii2 arrogent way2.

"Now Appologize." Kanaya 2aiid.

"I don't think I wwant to." Eriidan 2aiid.

"And vwhy not?" Cro a2ked him.

Eriidan poiinted to me, Ii diidn't even reliize that Ii wa2 growliing at hiim. But then when Ii bliinked Ii 2aw Ii had my hand2 around Eriidan'2 neck. Eriidan wa2 ga2piing for aiir and everyone wa2 tryiing to pry me off of Eriidan as I 2trangled hiim and he wa2 beggiing too.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 3

Screwed Up

Ii could hear everyone telliing me to let go, Ii diidn't know why tiill Feferii hugged me from behiind.

"Stop it Sollux! You )(urting him!" 2he yelled.

Ii bliinked and looked to 2ee my hand2 around Eriidan'2 neck and Ii let go. He 2tarted coughiing and Kurloz 2tared at me, then at Kanaya, and then back to me. 2he looked at me too 2eeiing the confu2ed look on my face.

"Wwhat the hell Sol?Wwhy the fuck did you attack me?" Eriidan 2aiid growliing at me.

"Ii...don't know." Ii 2aiid.

"Sollux, what the fuck made you snap like that?!" KK a2ked.

"I was about ready to get out some faygo but then I motherfuckin thought, no he'd just hit Eridan with it." Gamzee said.

"Vwhat vwas up vwith you? You vwere stronger than Feferi." Cro 2aiid

"S-Sollux?" Feferii 2aiid my name and looked really friightened.

Ii held my head tryiing to make 2en2e of what even happened, what Ii had felt wa2 diiferent than the eviil 2iide of me comiing out after eatiing Alterniia miind honey. What happened, iit wa2 a blur, Ii couldn't remember what happened iin tho2e few miinute2.

"Sollux, w)(at happened to your eyes w)(en you attacked Eridan?" 2he a2ked me.

Ii looked at Kurloz a2 he made hand 2ign2 to Gamzee and he looked at me.

"Blacker than motherfuckin black?" he 2aiid.

"But my eye2 only turn black iif Ii'm bliind." Ii 2aiid.

"I Think You Should Go Home And Rest Sollux." Kanaya said.

"Yeah and a2 much a2 Ii hate you Eriidan...2orry I choked you though Ii don't know what Ii diid." Ii 2aiid.

"Just go home for noww." Eriidan 2aiid.

KK came wiith me a2 Ii walked home, Ii told hiim what wa2 goiing through me head the moment Ii 2aw Eriidan'2 2tupiid face. He looked concerned at me and Ii told hiim Ii'd be okay.

"You better be okay fuckass." he 2aiid.

Ii ju2t chuckled, KK wa2 worriied though he wont admiit iit. We walked pa2t the park where thiing2 fiir2t began and Ii 2topped a2 iif hypnoti2ed. KK grabbed my arm and dragged me to my hou2e but not before we 2aw Vrii2ka.

"Heeeeeeeey Sollux and Karkat." 2he griined

"The fuck do you want Vriska?" Karkat a2ked her.

"I heard a8out what happened." Vrii2ka 2aiid. "I want details."

"Get them from 2omeone el2e." Ii 2aiid walkiing pa2t her tiill 2he grabbed my arm.

Ii wa2 2tartiing to get a biit mad and 2he yanked me back.

"Noooooooooooo, I want them now!" 2he 2aiid.

Ii diidn't realiize Ii made a low piitch growliing 2ound. KK quiickly called Miituna, Gamzee, and Kurloz telliing them iit wa2 happeniing agaiin.

"Karkat? Why are his eyes pitch 8lack?" Vrii2ka 2aiid looking frightened.

KK couldn't do anythiing, Ii attacked Vrii2ka but Ii wa2n't ju2t 2trangeliing her but Ii wa2 diiggiing my claw2 iinto her neck. Ii felt 2omeone tackle me, it wa2 Miituna, Vrii2ka wrapped up her neck 2tariing afraiid at me. Kurloz and Gamzee were holdiing me down whiile Miituna laiid across my leg2.

"Much as I hate you, you okay Vriska?" Karakat a2ked her.

2he pa22ed out from friight and I wa2 apparently 2creamiing lot2 of 2wear word2. 2oon Ii found Ii wa2 lo2iing the 2trength to 2truggle and Ii 2ettled down.

"That motherfuckin black color is clearing from his eyes." Gamzee 2aiid.

"Sollux?" KK 2aiid.

"...W-what happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 4

Talking to Terezi

"Don't worry, I'll tell the yappy fucker that I'm staying here tonight." KK 2aiid.

Ii 2iighed and held my head, Ii never diid forgiive Vrii2ka for kiilliing Aradiia. Ju2t thiinkiing about iit made me mad. Ii punched the miirror and made iit 2hatter cau2iing KK to run iin.

"Sollux!" he yelled.

Ii grabbed hiim by the 2hiirt.

"2hut up Karkat! Ii ju2t want to get what'2 miine!" Ii yelled but the voiice diidn't 2ound liike miine entiirely.

"Sollux, what the fuck has gotten into you? Feferi would be terrified if she even heard you speaking this way!" Kk 2aiid.

Ii let go of hii2 2hiirt nearly pa22iing out on hiim. Kk wa2 now officially 2howiing how worried he wa2 about me. He 2ugge2ted we 2ee Terezii cau2e maybe 2he could fiigure out what wa2 wrong wiith me. Ii agreed wiith hiim, he called Terezii after helping me to bed but whiile he wa2 on the phone cu22iing about 2omethiing Ii heard my laptop beep, 2o Ii went over to 2ee who iit wa2 only to regret that.

"arachnidsGrip began trolling twinArmageddons"

AG: What the hell was up with you today Sollux, that really hurt you know.

TA: 2tuff iit Vrii2ka, Ii don't even remember what the fuck happened.

AG: You attacked me and you're trying to say you don't remem8er? ::::( Shame on you.

TA: Ii really don't remember. Ii apparently attacked Eriidan earliier.

AG: Really, then you are a terri8le troll. I should tell Terezi a8out this. ::::)

TA: No You don't, KK and Ii want to know what2 gotten iin2iide me.

AG: Too 8ad, you deserve punishment for hurting a high8lood.

"twinArmageddons ceased trolling arachnidsGrip"

"Huh, oh 8oo, why did he not reply?" Vrii2ka 2aiid poutiing.

Vrii2ka looked out2iide 2eeiing me out2iide.

"So you came here how wonderful, now you can appologize to me for cut- Sollux?" she a2ked.

Ii griinned eviily at her 2teppiing forward. When I 2poke agaiin, 2he looked clearly 2cared.

"What'2 the matter biitch? 2piider got your tounge?" Ii a2ked agaiin but the voiice wa2n't miine.

"Okay, now I 8elieve you. I'm just gonna go 8ack inside now."

Ii gra2ped her 2hirt before 2he could even move and put one set of my claws to her neck.

"Ii don't thiink 2o you fuckiing biitch, you're re2pon2iible for Aradia'2 death and cau2ed Tavro2 to lo2e hii2 abiiliity to walk. You made Terezii bliind and made Gamzee 2nap. You can't be forgiiven." Ii 2aiid.

"S-Sollux this isn't funny, have you forgotten I can control the suns?" Vrii2ka a2ked thiinkiing that would get me.

"Oh don't worry, your death won't affect the world at all."

Aranea looked out2iide 2eeiing me but 2he looked terriifiied a2 Ii cut Vrii2ka 2wiftly acro22 her neck. Ii got 2o viiolent though and beat the 2hiit out of her gettiing her blood all over. Aranea came over and Ii turned around griiniing eviily at her.

"Sollux, please calm down now Karkat and Mituna are on their way." 2he 2aiid gently pattiing my cheek.

My eye2 drooped and Ii bliinked and looked around.

"O-oh 2hiit! No what diid Ii do?!" Ii a2ked looking around tiill Ii 2aw Vrii2ka'2 dead body. "Oh my fuckiing gog."

Aranea 2aw how dii2turbed Ii looked both phy2iically and mentally, Vrii2ka'2 blood wa2 all over and even on me. KK and Miituna both came 2eeiing the me22 Ii had made, both looking horriifiied and 2hocked.

"Sollux?" KK 2aiid walkiing over to me. "What the fuck did you do?"

Ii held my head 2hakiing Ii diidn't know and Ii diidn't want to talk about iit. John came runniing over.

"Whoa, what happened?!" he yelled lookiing confu2ed.

John ii2 one of our human alliie2 and Vrii2ka wa2 hii2 troll patron. He looked at her iin 2hock 2eeiing her dead body, how bloody iit wa2 and he 2aw that Ii wa2 covered iin her blood.

"Sollux, what did you do to her?" John a2ked me.

Ii 2hook my head 2hakiing, what wa2 wrong wiith me that made me do thii2? Ii wa2 ju2t me22agiing her a few miinute2 ago, wa2n't Ii? John 2tared at me waiitiing for an explanatiion tiill KK talked to hiim.

"John, listen, Sollux has been fucking weird since yesterday and we don't know why." KK explaiined.

"What do you mean?" he a2ked.

"His eyes were pitch black but even more so, it didn't look like his normal darkside." Aranea 2aiid.

"Pitch black, that doesn't sound good." John 2aiid. "Kinda scary."

"No fucking kiding." KK 2aiid.

"5ollux? Are you alright?" Miituna a2ked me.

Ii ju2t 2hook, Ii had no iidea why Ii had even 2napped or how Ii even got here 2o fa2t. The 2tre22 fiinally got to me and Ii collap2ed.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 5

Who's Next

Ii awoke iin my room and 2aw Feferii siittiing next to me, she had been be2iide me all niight iit 2eem2. Ii liightly reached out to her traciing my finger on her cheek and 2he woke up.

"Sollux!" 2he yelled huggiing me. "Are you okay?"

"No, Ii can hone2tly 2ay Ii'm not okay at all." Ii 2aiid.

Feferii took my hand and hugged me close to her, Ii could feel her worry. Thii2 whole thiing, thii2 whole day even ha2 2ucked alot. Ii hugged Feferii back tiill we both heard a 2liight commotiion. Iit wa2 Tavro2, he diidn't look happy at all.

"wHY dID yOU kILL vRISKA?" he a2ked me lookiing 2ad and angry.

"Ii don't know what happened to me Tavro2, Ii don't remember." Ii 2aiid holdiing my head. "Ii don't remember at all!"

Tavro2 2tared at me and a2ked KK what Ii wa2 2ayiing, what Ii ment. He told Tavro2 what happened and Tavro2 a2ked me to 2how hiim what area Ii fell iinto. When Ii found the 2trength to move we all went to the park, Ii 2howed hiim the area and he 2tarted 2hiiveriing. Ii knew iit probably wa2n't good.

"w-wELL, lETS gO sEE iF TEREZI iS uP." Tavro2 2aiid.

We walke to Terezii'2 hiive and 2he let u2 iin, we heard Eriidan, Nepeta, Meuliin, Kurloz, KK, Kankrii, Rose, Dave, and John. Jade walked up to me and a2ked me to 2iit down. Ii 2at down only for Eriidan to get iin my face.

"Wwell you stupid landdwweller, wwe heard wwhat you did to Vvriska." he 2aiid.

"Eriidan get the fuck away from my face." Ii 2aiid.

"Wwhy? You really should face up to wwhat you did." Eriidan 2aiid makiing me growl at hiim.

"That enough Eridan." John 2aiid. "This whole mess started when you made him fall into that sealed area."

"Why the fuck am I here?" Dave 2aiid yawniing.

"We need to keep Sollux still for Terezi to see what got into Sollux." Rose said.

Terezii came down the 2taiir2 and came up to me.

"Okay Sollux, hehehe, you need to stay still for a moment so I can see whats going on in your head." Terezii 2aiid.

Ii triied to 2tay 2tiill but whatever wa2 iin me became nervou2 and Ii diidn't want to stay stiill. Terezii 2aw my 2quiirmiing and Kurloz 2tared at me and I 2uddenly had no de2iire to move de2piite what the thiing iin me wanted. After 2everal miinute2, Terezii tapped her chiin.

"I'm going to look this up, I should know soon." 2he saiid.

Kurloz pat my head 2miiliing a biit, Ii grabbed hii2 wrii2t and fliipped hiim over my 2houlder catchiing everyone2 attentiion. Ii 2tarted laughiing puttiing one hand to my face and Ii turned around and everyone jumped back, ye2 even Dave. They 2aw my eye that was vii2iible turn piitch black.

"Sollux?" Feferii 2aiid reachiing to me.

"He'2 not here now, but Ii can take a me22age." Ii 2aiid iin the darker voiice.

"What the fuck have you done to Sollux?!" KK yelled.

"Ii 2iiply 2aw a ho2t, not that Ii care what Ii make hiim do." Ii 2aiid iin the dark voiice.

Eriidan poiinted hii2 wand at me and Ii just griinned, Ii 2iimply 2lashed at hiim fa2ter than he could even re2pond. Kurloz got up grabbiing both my wrii2t2 before Ii could 2la2h at Eriidan more and kiill hiim. Ii growled at Kurloz u2iing my p2iioniic power2 to e2cape hii2 gra2p and Ii 2la2hed at hiim a2 well. Feferii tackled me and hugged me.

"Stop it Sollux!" 2he yelled

Ii 2tared at her growliing but I 2creamed a2 2omethiing pu2hed the thiing back, my dark2iide and my good2iide. Ii pa22ed out completely out of energy but Feferii wa2 2afe from me, at lea2t, for now anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 6

The Shadow Beast

Ii awoke fiindiing re2traiint2 on my arm2 and ankle2 but Ii looked up to 2ee KK, Miituna, and Kankrii 2tariing at me. Ii 2iimply looked away, Ii diidn't want to look at anyone.

"Good to see you're awake fuckass." KK 2aiid. "You really had us worried."

"Who...Who diid Ii hurt thii2 tiime?" Ii reluctently a2ked.

"Eridan and Kurloz." Miituna 2aid looking at me wiith a worriied expre22iion.

"Obviously when Terezi decided to check into your mind to see what was going on it was a major anger trigger and after Kurloz forced you to sit still, you were triggered but couldn't move till he removed it from you." Kankrii explaiined talkiing about tho2e 2tupiid triigger2 agaiin.

"Terezi said that she's close to finding out what exactly what the fuck got into you Sollux." KK said.

"Ii hope 2o, Ii hate not knowing what ii2 goiing on iin2iide my2elf." Ii 2aiid.

Ii looked up 2eeiing Jade and Dave come iinto the room.

"Dude, you went completely nuts it was almost cool if you hadn't of hurt anyone." Dave 2aiid.

"You had us worried there a while Sollux, Feferi is still worried." Jade 2aiid.

"None of thii2 would've happened iif Eriidan hadn't of attacked me." Ii 2aiid but KK put hii2 hand on my 2houlder.

"Sollux don't even think about it okay." he 2aiid.

"We certainly don't need anything triggering the thing inside to come out again through your anger. It would be a mess plus we have to be very careful about triggering you as if doing so we may have a harder time bringing you out of the possessed state of mind setti-"

Kk 2tuffed a 2poonful of peanutbutter iinto Kankrii'2 mouth to shut hiim up thank goodne22. Hii2 talkiing wa2 triiggeriing me at the moment but 2ince he wa2 preoccupiied wiith the peanutbutter, Ii calmed down.

"We just need to wait for Terezi." Jade 2aiid.

"Thii2 waiitiing though ii2 driiviing me nut2." Ii 2aiid.

Feferii came iinto the room wiith Terezii and looked at me. By the look on her face, iit wa2n't good.

"Terezi said s)(e knows what's inside of you Sollux." Feferii 2aid lookiing up2et.

"Iit'2 not good ii2 iit?" Ii a2ked.

"No its not, I have just read what it is, lets talk to everyone here." Terezii 2aiid.

Once everyone wa2 gathered Terezii 2tarted to 2peak. What 2he had to 2ay would wiind up 2hakiing u2 all.

"Its what's called Shadow Beast, its darker and more evil than the spirits that can possess people though the effects of memory loss is the same. Only you feel like you're dreaming the whole time while the shadow does what it wants with its hosts body. Sometimes it can even change the host in different ways." 2he explaiined.

My heart 2ank a2 we lii2tened to her explaiin.

"Is t)(ere a way to )(elp t)(e person wit)( a s)(adow beast inside t)(em?" Feferii a2ked Terezii.

"Ii really would liike to know as well TZ." Ii 2aiid.

"There is a way to remove it, but it has to be destroyed the moment it is removed from the body. To prevent it from jumping into a new host or the same host. Feferi, with an alteration to your tridant, you should be able to pull the shadow beast out of Sollux." Terezii explaiined.

"But why the fuck did it go after Sollux?" KK a2ked her.

"He was in its territory, they are very territorial but upon seeing a potential host they will abandon their territory and hop into the host through an open wound. But Sollux, how did you get in its territory?" Terezii a2ked me.

"Eriidan attacked me at the park." Ii 2aiid and everyone 2tared at hiim.

"Wwhat?" Eriidan 2aiid.

"Dude, you caused him to fall into the fenced off area?" Dave a2ked.

"That was really low Eridan." Jade 2aiid.

"Oh come on, it's not like I expected him to fall in there." Eriidan 2aiid.

"Now we know how it started, the cause and the effect." Terezii 2aiid.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 7

Supervision

"2o Eriidan iinjuriing my 2houlder and cau2iing me to fall, wa2 the whole 2tart to why Ii 2eem to be lo2iing my2elf?" Ii 2aiid a bit angry.

"So you're to blame you fuckass!" KK yelled at Eriidan.

"Ii diidn't knoww." Eriidan 2aiid.

Kurloz began to u2e what the human2 called 2iign language and he diidn't look too plea2ed. Miituna 2tarted laughiing understanding what Kurloz wa2 ba2iically 2ayiing. Eriidan looked offened and that made me griin 2liightly.

"This is highly triggering Eridan, you should've known better than to attack Sollux in an area that was restricted. I mean really, I know you and Sollux are kismesis but you should've known better. It is highly offensive to attack Sollux if he had no interest or time to fight that day." Kankrii 2tarted hii2 lecturiing agaiin. "And further more It is also highly offensive to trigger someone into fighting if they do not feel like fighting. Also-"

"For cod's sake! Wwill you shut up already?!" Eriidan 2houted.

"You do not interrupt a lecture as it is highly offensive and triggering to the one speaking. It is very rude that you have just interruped me. Are you trying to trigger me?" Kankrii a2ked.

Ii laughed a2 Eriidan yelled and ran from the room whiile Kanrii followed telliing hiim to come back 2o he could fiinii2h hii2 lecture.

"Better him than me." KK 2aiid.

"Dude, can I go now?" Dave a2ked.

"Hehehe, not yet, we need someone to supervise Sollux, don't really leave him alone. With the way he is now there is a possibility he could snap and barely be brought out of his next few possessed states." Terezii explaiined.

"So, who's going to watch him first?" John asked.

"Kankri, Mituna, and I will watch him." KK 2aiid. "He's my fucking friend and besides that, I'm the leader."

"Of course Karkles, hehehe." Terezii chuckled.

"I want to )(elp too." Feferii 2aiid.

Ii diidn't want her to cau2e Ii'm 2cared Ii miight hurt her. The 2hadow bea2t iin2iide me want2 to hurt her, Ii can't let that happen at all.

"Lets head back to your hive Sollux." KK 2aiid to me.

"2ure KK." Ii re2ponded.

Kankrii, Miituna, KK and Ii 2tarted to head out when Feferii ran up to me and hugged me.

"You be very careful okay Sollux?" 2he 2aiid.

"Ii'll try to be FF." Ii 2aiid huggiing her back. "Ii'll try."

2he let go of me and Ii caught up wiith KK who had waiited for me to get done. We went back to my hou2e and Ii looked at my computer, there were a few me22age2 for me. One from Kanaya had 2aiid that 2he hope2 that Ii'm doiing okay and another from Gamzee telliing me to 2tay calm and 2lam a faygo. Ii had to chuckle at that, Faygo ii2 hii2 2olutiion to almo2t everythiing and 2ometiime2 iit2 pretty funny. Ii looked up 2eeiing Mituna and Latula together, they are 2o happy Ii alway2 wonder what happened to Miituna that day before he 2tarted actiing liike a chiild. No one wiill tell me but Ii'm happy he ha2 Latula. Ii 2ighed and looked up 2eeiing Karkat.

"Hey KK." Ii 2aiid.

"I have first shift to watch you." he 2aiid.

"Whatever." Ii 2aiid.

"...Hey Sollux." KK 2aiid.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let this fucking thing beat you, for Feferi's sake and I don't want to lose my moirail"

Ii 2aw iin hii2 eye2, KK wa2 truely concerned about me and Ii wa2 2urprii2ed. Ii 2iighed a biit and 2miiled at hiim.

"Ii won't lo2e to thii2 KK, Ii promii2e Ii won't."

Ii laiid down iin the bed falliing a2leep Ii couldn't hear Kanrii, Kk, and Miituna talkiing.

"Karkat, I'm a bit worried about your friend."

"Why Kankri? It's not like you really cared about anyone before."

"Guy5, we 5houldn't fight while 5ollux i5 re5ting."

"I see, you want me to lecture you Karkat."

"No, I really fucking don't want to hear a fucking lecture."

"Come on guy5, we don't need thi5."

"Language Karkat."

"Fuck off Kankri."

"Guy5..."

Ii had woken up becau2e of them arguiing and Ii looked toward2 them makiing them 2tare and 2hut up. Ii went back to 2leep afterward.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 8

Falling Apart

Ii woke up the next morniing and 2tretched but Ii felt a biit of paiin iin my 2iide. Ii liifted my 2hiirt 2liightly but 2aw nothiing 2o Ii relaxed a liittle biit. Ii 2tood up only to fall onto the floor, my body felt heavy and Ii diidn't know why.

"You okay 5ollux?" Miituna came iin heariing me fall.

"No, my body feel2 heavy MT." Ii 2aiid.

Miituna helped me up beiing concerned though he 2pazzed out a biit, Kankrii and KK came iin 2eeiing Miituna tryiing to help me up and KK came over helpiing me a2 well. At lea2t tiill Ii wa2 able to gaiin back my balance. Then they let go.

"Thank2 guy2." Ii 2aiid.

"No problem Sollux." KK 2aiid.

"Now remember, we have to be careful not to trigger him or it may lead to him snapping and you heard Terezi. If he gets mad we'll have to do our best to calm him down or he might just completely lose it in that state. So lets try to avoid trig-" Kankrii wa2 2ayiing before KK 2hoved peanutbutter iin hii2 mouth agaiin.

"You'r going to trigger him if you don't stop talking so fucking much!" KK yelled.

We left to go to town, the cafe that Ii liike 2o much wa2 2erviing my favoriite coffee today. A2 luck would have iit, Gamzee wa2 there wiith Kurloz.

"Hey Gamzee, hey Kurloz." Ii 2aiid.

"Sup Sollux, how are you motherfucking feeling?" Gamzee a2ked 2miiliing.

"Ii'll be hone2t but not 2o great." Ii 2aiid.

Kurlox 2pelled out a que2tiion a2kiing iif Ii felt the 2hadow bea2t tryiing to take me over. All Ii could do wa2 nod, Ii could feel iit. After we got coffee we all took a walk. Ii 2lowed down and dropped my coffee.

"Sollux? Whats wrong?" KK a2ked me.

"..."

"5ollux, I think we 5hould get home." Miituna 2aiid.

John, Dave, Nepeta, and Equiiu2 looked over feeliing the 2udden ten2iion iin the aiir. Ii 2tarted to laugh a biit and looked up at them.

"You guy2 want to get riid of me, you are mii2taken." Ii 2aiid before laughiing. "Ii'm here to 2tay."

Ii attacked Kankrii fiir2t only to get tackled by KK and Gamzee, Kurloz a2ked Kankrii iif he wa2 okay.

"Ugh, that could've been a fear trigger." He 2aiid. "Actually it was."

KK, Kankrii, and Miituna got iin front of me.

"Sollux, you've gotta fucking stop and calm down. You said you wouldn't lose to this." KK 2aiid.

Ii triied to gaiin control but 2omethiing kept me from gaiiniing control.

"Karkat you are iin my way." Ii 2aiid 2uddenly 2la2hiing at hiim. "Ii don't care about the promii2e your 2tupiid friiend made you, Ii won't let hiim out agaiin."

KK fell over but Gamzee caught hiim.

"I'll go get Fefsis, this needs to motherfucking needs to be settled." Gamzee ran off carryiing KK.

Ii wa2 cryiing iin2iide, Ii hurt KK and couldn't do anythiing to 2top thii2 2tupiid 2hadow bea2t from hurtiing hiim. Nepeta came at me and the po22e22ed me 2la2hed at her twiice, I put my hand2 around her neck only to get punched by Equiiu2. Ii griined and glared at hiim.

"D- This...isn't possible, you shouldn't be able to get back up lowblood." he 2aiid.

Ii grabbed hiim by hii2 neck and liifted hiim iinto the aiir.

"Lowblood thii2 and lowblood that, your 2o 2tupiid Ii 2wear, my blood ii2 black liike my form." Ii 2aiid and hii22ed. "Ii thiink iit2 tiime to 2hut you up."

Ii liifted my now piitch black hand and 2tabbed iit through hiim. Ii removed my hand and dropped hii2 body, Nepeta crawled over and triied to wake Equiiu2. When 2he couldn't, 2he 2tarted cryiing hard. 2he faced me and hii22ed loudly and har2hly at me.

"You made Sollux murder my meowrail! I know it isn't Sollux's fault but I'll kill you!" 2he 2creamed only for me to 2triike her.

Nepeta fell bleediing 2everely, Ii went to 2triike her agaiin and wa2 blocked by Dave. John kiicked me iin the back, Kankrii piicked Nepeta up carryiing her carefully, Kurloz grabbed me from behind and liifted me iinto the aiir. Ii growled.

"You put me down you 2hiitty ba2tard. Fuck! Put me the fuck down!" Ii 2tarted to yell and kiick at the aiir.

Ii heard a famiiliiar voiice and looked to 2ee Feferii. 2he and Eriidan both came runniing wiith Terezii.

"Don't worry Sollux, we're going to )(elp save you." Feferii 2aiid.

Ii regaiined control for a 2econd.

"I-Ii'm 2orry Feferii." Ii 2aiid weakly.

The 2hadow bea2t took over agaiin ready for the fiight for complete control.

"Ii'm goiing to kiill you 2o that thii2 boy'2 wiill to fiight me wiill vanii2h." Ii 2aiid.

"If you evven try it, I wwill kill you on the 2pot." Eriidan 2aiid.

"Eridan, we need to stick to t)(e plan." Feferii 2aiid.

"Right, I'm all set." he 2aiid.

Now the fiight wa2 about to begiin.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow Revenge

chapter 9

Defeat and Freedom

There wa2 no way the 2hadow bea2t wa2 goiing to make thii2 ea2y for Feferii, Ii had to do 2omethiing. Ii heard whii2per2 iin my head telling me Ii could make my body freeze up 2o Feferii could have an easiier tiime catchiing the 2hadow bea2t.

"Do you hone2tly thiink you'll have a chance?" Ii a2ked.

"I know I will for Sollux's sake." Feferii 2aiid. "I )(ave to believe )(e's going to )(elp me."

"Hahahahaha! You thiink 2o, then your an iidiiot." Ii 2aiid.

Ii went to 2triike her wiith my claws but 2he blocked my attack wiith her triident and triied to 2tab at me. Ii jumped back growling at her and Ii 2tarted to ciircle around tryiing to fiind her weak poiint. Deep iin2iide my2elf Ii wa2 hopiing Feferii would keep thii2 up.

")(e's faster and stronger t)(an before." Feferii 2aiid.

"Becareful Feferi, you don't vwant anything going vwrong!" Cro 2houted a2 he and Kankrii arrived to 2ee the battle.

"I'll be fine just stay back." 2he 2aiid.

"Miight want to pay attentiion." Ii 2aiid 2urprii2iing her.

Ii 2truck at her but iit wa2n't Feferii Ii hiit, Ii 2truck Menah who ju2t appeared out of nowhere. Ii had 2truck her deeply and 2everly, Feferii 2truck me wiith the chance briing back my 2en2e2 2o that Ii could at lea2t thiink about how Ii could help make iit ea2y for her to pull the 2hadow bea2t from my body. Ii 2tuck my tounge out of my mouth 2liightly and Feferii 2miiled 2eeiing iit, that'2 what Ii normally diid to make a 2iilly face for Feferii when 2he wa2 down.

"W)(en you feel its t)(e ritg)(t time." 2he 2miiled.

Duriing the fiight, Ii 2aw my chance to u2e my power2 to keep my body from moviing. Ii 2tuck my tounge out 2liightly agaiin and Feferii took the oppertuniity to 2triike, her triident went iinto me and 2he 2lowly pulled out the 2hadow bea2t. 2he threw iit iinto the aiir and Eriidan u2ed hii2 magiic to de2troy iit. Ii 2miiled weakly and fell down to my knee2 then on my 2iide, Ii wa2 bleediing but okay. Ii clo2ed my eye2 2eeiing Feferii run over to me, Ii don't know how long Ii wa2 a2leep but Ii had a dreamle22 dream. Ii fiinally woke up 2eeiing Feferii and KK 2iittiing be2iide my bed.

"Hey fuckass nice to see you are awake." KK 2aiid.

"How long wa2 Ii a2leep?" Ii a2ked.

"A week, t)(oug)( you still look so tired." Feferii 2aiid.

"That 2hadow bea2t really took alot out of me." Ii 2aiid. "KK, Ii'm 2orry Ii hurt you."

"Don't worry about it you lisping idiot." He 2aiid.

"Iit2 not really ea2y to not worry about iit." Ii 2aiid.

Ii 2iighed, my head hurt alot but at lea2t Ii wa2 free from the 2hadow bea2t. KK told me Nepeta wa2 okay and wanted to talk to me a2 2oon a2 Ii wa2 better or felt liike 2peakiing to anyone el2e. Ii looked up 2eeiing Nepeta and 2he 2tiill looked up2et.

"Sollux, though you killed my meowrail are you feeling any better?" 2he a2ked.

"Ii'm 2ore and 2o 2orry Nepeta, Ii diidn't want to hurt you or Equiiu2." Ii 2aiid faciing away from her.

2he 2tumbled over to the bed and pat my head.

"I know you didn't mean it Sollux. It looked like you had an impawsible time." 2he 2aiid lookiing 2ad. "Just...just becareful next time so it doesn't happen to mew or anyone again, purromise?"

Ii looked at her.

"I 2wear that a2 long a2 Ii liive, Ii'll make 2ure thii2 doe2n't happen agaiin." Ii 2aiid.

Nepeta hugged me carefully 2iince 2he wa2 2tiill hurt and Ii wa2 2tiill a biit weakened. Feferii 2miiled and then Nepeta hugged KK, the really amaziing thiing, he let her hug hiim ju2t to cheer her up. That ii2 really niice of hiim, even iif he triie2 to 2ay he's not niice.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow Revenge

Chapter 10

Life Goes On

A2 week2 pa22ed Ii got out of the hiive more, Ii avoiided people though. Ii went back to the park 2eeiing they made the fence a biit hiigher 2o that no one fell iin there agaiin. Ii heard 2omeone call my name and Ii looked up.

"You're finally out of your )(ive!" Feferii 2aiid huggiing me 2uddenly.

"Hey FF, yeah, Ii deciided to fiinally come out here." Ii 2aiid huggiing her back.

"I'm so glad, I t)(oug)(t you'd never come out of there again."

"For a whiile there Ii wa2n't goiing to."

"I would've been sad if you didn't come out anymore."

"Iit2 not really ea2y to forget what Ii wa2 forced to do."

"I know, but you )(ave to let it go."

"Ii'll try but iit 2tiill won't be ea2y."

Feferii and Ii walked around the park and of cour2e, Eriidan deciided to 2how up agaiin.

"Wwhy are you wwith Fef today, especially wwhen you murdered twwo trolls and injured several others?" he saiid.

"Go away Eriidan, Ii'm not iin the mood." Ii 2aiid.

"Wwell then, shall wwe settle this wwith a battle?" he asked.

"Eridan! Did you forget t)(e last time you tried to fig)(t Sollux ended up being t)(e reason )(e got possessed in the first place?" Feferii 2aiid lookiing mad.

"B-but Fef..."

"No buts, you attacked )(im and caused )(im to fall in t)(at area." 2he 2aiid.

Ii ju2t 2at back griinniing a2 Feferii yelled at Eriidan for what he diid. Iit almo2t looked liike he wa2 2hriinkiing each tiime 2he yelled. When 2he 2topped yelliing at Eriidan 2he walked back over to me. We walked pa2t hiim and over to a 2et of 2wiing2, I pu2hed her on the 2wiing2 the way John 2howed me when he diid that to Vrii2ka. Ii 2tiill couldn't u2e my psiioniic power2 yet 2iince they were kiinda...un2table after beiing po22e22ed. Aranea had told me iit would be at lea2t two week2 before Ii could u2e my power2 properly agaiin.

")(ey Sollux?"

"Yeah FF?"

"W)(at did Aranea say to you?"

"Ii can't u2e my power2 for a couple week2."

"I meant about Vriska."

"Oh, 2he forgiive2 me for kiilliing her, 2he wa2 kiinda worriied that Ii would've been fully po22e22ed. Iif Ii had been, that 2tupiid 2hadow bea2t would've done 2o much damage to our world wiith my power2." Ii 2aiid telliing her the truth.

"T)(at means we would've )(ad no c)(oice but to kill you." 2he repliied 2oundiing really 2ad.

Ii hugged her when the 2wiing had come to a 2top, 2he hugged me back. 2he 2uddenly kii22ed me, not a friiendly kii22 eiither, but one that mate2priits giive eachother.

"Flus)(ed for you Sollux, I finally decided." 2he 2aiid 2miiliing wiith tears in her eye2.

"Flushed for you too FF. Ii alway2 have been." Ii 2aiid kii22iing her back.

Neiither of u2 2aw KK and Nepeta iin the bu2he2 wiith a camera that they borrowed from John. KK looked plea2ed and Nepeta looked overly happy.

"This is pawsitivly purrfect, AC is so happy furr them." 2he whii2pered.

"Its about fucking time." KK whii2pered back.

"AC always knew they were purrfect fur eachother."

"I think we'd better get the fuck out of here before they notice us."

"Oh, AC knows Karkitty is right, lets go."

Neiither Feferii nor Ii heard the bu2he2 ru2tliing and we both 2at on the park bench, Ii gue22 iif Ii hadn't of been po22e22ed Ii would've never heard Feferii 2ay 2he wa2 flu2hed for me. How diid Jade 2ay that one phra2e goe2? Oh yeah, Ii remember, no matter what liife throw2 at you, liife goe2 on. Ii thiink Ii'll alway2 remember that phra2e now for the re2t of my liife becau2e iit really doe2 go on.


End file.
